


Slowly, Then all at Once

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Introspection, Lee Chan overthinking it, M/M, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, idolverse, maybe? does this count as a drabble?, non-au, rated t just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: Drawing close and crouching down, Chan thought again about magnets ( sudden attraction, moving slowly towards one another at first, then snapping together once it became too much to resist ) and looking at Jeonghan’s lax face, Chan thought that he wanted to kiss him.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino & Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Slowly, Then all at Once

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmm I'm soft jeongchan agenda rise. excuse the cliche title

In a nearly empty practice room it was only natural to be drawn to the only other member present. Magnets on a flat surface will slowly draw closer together, then collide all at once. Seventeen members in any given space would do the same. As far as scientific certainties go, these two facts are on equal ground. Equally close was the certainty that when Yoon Jeonghan settled down to rest he was likely to stay that way. Newton’s first law and all of that. A smile tugged at his face and Chan might have chuckled to himself if he was any less spent by their day’s activities. His head was buzzing. 

Approaching his hyung with soft steps, that fatigue gave way to softer thoughts. Jeonghan was sitting up, back against the wall in an empty corner, his head tilted back and hands in his lap. Another brush of humor as he realized the other really looked to be dozing, legs stretched out in front of him and chest rising and falling almost in-perceivably. Dark eyelashes perched on his cheeks. Handsome. Chan bit the inside of his cheek.

The sight of him made him a tad sleepier as well, in the way that looking at your bed and remembering the warmth of it the morning before could be so tempting. 

Jeonghan had been more attentive to him as of late, more affectionate and playful, more willing to make Chan the focus of his attention in any given moment. ( It was nice, any attention from the older members left him flushed and warm.) Maybe that was why here and now Jeonghan looked so calm and welcoming even in this tired, boneless state.

Drawing close and crouching down, Chan thought again about magnets ( sudden attraction, moving slowly towards one another at first, then snapping together once it became too much to resist ) and looking at Jeonghan’s relaxed face, Chan thought that he wanted to kiss him. It wasn’t an unusual thought, he was the oldest son of his family, and the youngest member after all. He was no stranger to acts of affection. He’s thought the same about Hansol, Soonyoung and occasionally Seungkwan ( when he was being nice and cute, or maybe scowling and also cute ). He’d seen Jeonghan kiss others on the cheek too, though maybe only to tease. He liked these sorts of things, being doted on, surely. 

So it’s without really dwelling on it that Chan leans over to kiss him. It’s an easy, impulsive thing. And then his lips stray a bit further and meet the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth. ( This is a more dangerous impulsive thing, rooted in curiosities and affection and what-ifs about where that line with his members actually lay and how much he could toe it, how much he wanted to). In those microseconds he’s there he considers what life might be like if he was a bit more bold.

It’s a soft touch, not quick nor lingering. Easy until Jeonghan’s mouth quirks as he pulls away and his tired eyes blink open ( glance down at his lips? ) half lidded to lock onto him ( their faces are so close ). Chan’s spine goes cold as a seed of regret quickly takes root in his gut, as one does after any possibly foolish and impulsive decision. 

Chan is still, thoughts that were so pleasantly drifting now sharpened by the quickly growing rock in his gut, taking in dark eyes ( they seemed so content but when has he ever had a good sense for reading faces ) as his mind runs at top speed considering how he would play off that little slip ( because it was just a slip, maybe even an accident ). ( Magnets coming together slowly then all at once, they were bound to occasionally click a bit off-center, ).

His mind is still whirring in the next moment as well when Jeonghan turns his face and brushes their mouths together in full, exhaling a soft sigh against his upper lip that flows through Chan like a breeze, taking busy thoughts and curiosities and reasoning with it. He warms.

A sweet sort of calm follows closely, both relaxing tightly wound muscles and alighting his every nerve as it passes. A small hum may have left his throat in return, unconscious and pleased. 

Now Jeonghan has always been sweet, his caring nature the costar to his chronic teasing and quiet worrying. Be it from the half dozen “I love you”‘s he’s bestowed upon Chan so sincerely ( Soonyoung kept count of his as well ), or the kind if watery smile he gave Chan as he held his hand and promised to drop that accursed baby joke in the aftermath of Chan’s ( embarrassingly serious ) frustrated tirade against it. Chan had known sweetness from this hyung for as long as they were acquainted. All of this is to say that even those gestures Chan had held so closely to his heart over the years couldn’t compare to the sweetness that was his hyung as he melted into him now. ( Was this a collision? Or where they still drawing closer? )

Maybe it was their shared fatigue, or the the cool air of the room contrasting to the near addicting warmth that was the mouth moving with his. The nose pressed into his cheek. The soft skin of his face under his fingertips and thumb ( when had he moved that hand? ) Or maybe how it felt like they were engaged in the last slow dance of the night, even though they were both sitting. 

Where it was his thoughts that had sharped before in that moment of anxiety, it was his senses sharpened now, pinpointing to these new places of contact, ( because what else could matter more? )

It wasn’t until Jeonghan pulled back a tad further than Chan could follow naturally that his mind returned to him and he was left reeling, eyes opening and looking to the floor, wondering what he was doing. In that moment he wanted nothing else but to not think, close his eyes and kiss Jeonghan again if he would let him, they were still so close. Instead of being a coward in that  moment he clenched his jaw and looked up at the boy across from him, only to be greeted with the sight of his hyung, pink lightly dusting his high cheekbones, worrying his bottom lip between his own teeth and gazing at him half-lidded with eyes that were so heartbreakingly shy in a way he hadn't seen from the older boy since comforting him before his first trainee evaluation. The proverbial nail in the coffin though- was the long fingers wrapping around his where they had fallen from Jeonghan’s face off to the side. Tugging ever so gently. 

Familiar fondness overtook him and reality began to seep back in, sounds of the aircon making themselves known just as the tingling in his lips and limbs did. His world shifted, and he smiled small but wide, his grin doubling in size as Jeonghan looked towards the floor, pinks darkening on his face and an answering grin tugging at his lips. It was okay.

Chan registered distant footfalls making their way closer as he settled down next to Jeonghan, back to the wall and legs stretched out before him. Not as long as Jeonghan’s, but surely stronger. Their connected hands resting atop his thigh. The gap of space left between them quickly disappeared as Jeonghan shuffled closer and rested his head on Chan’s shoulder. Magnets clicked, and Chan was still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while but I hit a super soft kick with jeongchan yesterday and after messily typing this out in someone's cc decided I may as well clean it up a bit and post.  
> Thanks for reading, come talk to me about Jeongchan @tinykeuns on twitter. Maybe drop a comment below if you have any thoughts as well, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
